The present disclosure generally relates to mattress manufacture, and more particularly, to an automated foam layer placement apparatus for accurately securing one or more foam layers onto an innercore unit and bucket assembly.
Current processes for manufacturing the mattress include numerous steps utilizing manual labor including, among others, the process of adhesively securing one or more foam top layers, i.e., topper layers, onto a top surface provided by innercore unit and foam encased bucket assembly. For example, as shown in prior art FIG. 1, a typical process flow 10 for placing and gluing a foam layer onto an innercore unit and foam encased bucket assembly includes one or more operators physically applying adhesive to the top surface of the innercore unit and bucket assembly. Generally, this requires a first step 12 of applying (e.g., spraying) the adhesive onto the top surface of the assembly. Once the adhesive is applied, the one or more operators locate the desired foam layer for placement as shown in step 13. The operators then lift and carry the foam layer, and place the foam layer onto the innercore unit and bucket assembly as provided in step 14. As shown in step 15, the operators then manually stretch certain portions of the foam layer so as to completely cover any underlying top surface of the innercore unit and bucket assembly. Likewise, portions of the foam layer that extend beyond the top surface of the innercore unit and bucket assembly are lifted and realigned with an edge of the top surface. The operators then smooth out the surface and may push down on the foam layer to insure sufficient contact with the applied adhesive as provided in step 16. If the mattress build specifications require additional foam layers, the operators then locate the particular foam layer and repeat the above described process as provided in step 17.
Not surprisingly, the above process has inherent variability as these particular steps are operator driven and manually performed. Application of the adhesive itself can vary across the top surface of the innercore unit and bucket assembly since the amounts are not regulated leading to frequent instances of inadequate adhesive as well as excessive application. Inadequate glue as well as variability across the surface can lead to failures, which directly affect quality. Excessive adhesive application, translates directly to increased costs. Moreover, the time to perform the above described processes can be lengthy and can be a source of error when the wrong foam layer is located and placed. Still further, any pressure applied by the operator is highly variable.